1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly to a computer system with a wireless device and a wireless device holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a wireless mouse unit includes a wireless mouse to generate wireless signals and a receiver for receiving the wireless signals from the wireless mouse. The receiver is connected to and powered by a computer via an external cable, and configured for transmitting the received wireless signals to the computer to, for example, move a cursor across a display screen of the computer. However, the external cable is exposed, and can get dirty and twisted up with other cables. It is inconvenient to periodically clean and untangle the external cable.
Furthermore, the wireless mouse is powered by a built-in power source, such as a dry cell with limited capacity that needs to be replaced frequently. When the dry cell is depleted and if no spare dry cells are on hand, the wireless mouse cannot be used.